sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Girls' Generation - Dancing Queen
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Dancing Queenright|200px *'Artista:' Girls' Generation *'Single:' Dancing Queen *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Diciembre-2012 *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Romanización Girls’ Generation Let’s dance Hit the beat and take it to the fast line Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah mudae wi neoreul cheoeum bwasseul ttae nae juwie sigandeureun modu meomchugo gaseumman ttwieo pyeongbeomhan naui insaengeul bakkwojun neon naui dancing queen jiruhan naui ilsangeul kkaewojun harutbamui Party nae mameul sarojamneun dancing geu hwaryeohan somssi neoui geu igijeogin maepsi geu ajjilhan seksi sum makhil deut hae Yeah Yeah hanchameul jina naega mudae wieseo geuttae geudaecheoreom chumchugo noraehae machi kkumgata.. jeongmallo pyeongbeomhan naui insaengeul bakkwojun neon naui dancing jiruhan naui ilsangeul kkaewojun harutbamui kkum nae mameul sarojamneun dancing geu hwaryeohan somssi neoui geu igijeogin maepsi geu ajjilhan sexy rideume momeul matgyeo na Yeah Yeah neon naye Dancing Queen (I don't care what anyone thinks Cause you're the one who makes me dance) nuga mworaedo yeongwonhi (You’re one the who makes me sing. Can’t nobody be my dancing queen but you.) nae maeumsogui seuta (I get the chills when I see you move See you groove) neon naui hero neon naui hero neon naui hero (The way you shake your body Is Look at me everybody! Your dancing makes me hot.) Dancing, geu hwaryeohan Dancing ni igijeogin maepsi geu ajjilhan seksi rideume momeul matgyeo na Yeah nal sarojabeun Dancing ni geu hwaryeohan somssi geu igijeogin maepsi ajjilhan seksi sum makhil deutan neo Yeah Bring it on pati jeormeumeul bultaeul Dancing party modu da hamkke hae pati jeormeumeul bultaeul Dancing party 'Español' Girls’ Generation Vamos a bailar impactos al compás y llevarlo a la línea rápida Si si si Si si si Si si si Si si si Cuando te vi por primera vez en el escenario El tiempo me había detenido y justo mi corazón se aceleró Tú, quien cambió mi vida normal, eres mi reina del baile despertó mi aburrida rutina La fiesta de esa noche El baile que cautivó mi corazón, esos gestos llamativos Su figura egoístamente agradable, que sensualidad para más impresionante Me hace perder el aliento, sí sí Después de mucho tiempo, estoy en el escenario Bailando y cantando contigo en ese entonces Parece un sueño, de verdad Tú, quien cambió mi vida normal, eres mi reina del baile despertó mi aburrida rutina El sueño de esa noche El baile que cautivó mi corazón, esos gestos llamativos Su figura egoístamente agradable, que sensualidad para más impresionante Confío mi cuerpo al ritmo sí si Tú eres mi reina del baile (No me importa lo que piensen los demás Porque usted es el que me hace bailar) No importa lo que pase, por siempre (Tú eres uno el que me hace cantar. No puede nadie ser mi reina del baile más que tú) Tú eres la estrella de mi corazón, (Obtengo escalofríos cuando te veo mover, verás sensación) Eres mi héroe, eres mi héroe, eres mi héroe (La forma en como agita su cuerpo es "Míreme todo el mundo!" Su baile me hace caliente) Bailar, que llamativo baile Su figura egoístamente agradable, que sensualidad para más impresionante Confío mi cuerpo al ritmo sí si El baile que me cautivó, esos gestos llamativos Su figura egoístamente agradable, que sensualidad para más impresionante Me dejas sin aliento sí si Tráigalo encendido Fiesta, una fiesta de baile a prender fuego a nuestra juventud Todos juntos en la fiesta una fiesta de baile a prender fuego a nuestra juventud 'Hangul' Girls Generation Let’s dance Hit the beat and take it to the fast line Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 무대 위 너를 처음 봤을 때 내 주위에 시간들은 모두 멈추고 가슴만 뛰어 평범한 나의 인생을 바꿔준 넌 나의 댄싱 퀸 지루한 나의 일상을 깨워준 하룻밤의 파티 내 맘을 사로잡는 댄싱 그 화려한 솜씨 너의 그 이기적인 맵시 그 아찔한 섹시 숨 막힐 듯 해 Yeah yeah 한참을 지나 내가 무대 위에서 그때 그대처럼 춤추고 노래해 마치 꿈같아 정말로 평범한 나의 인생을 바꿔준 넌 나의 댄싱 퀸 지루한 나의 일상을 깨워준 하룻밤의 꿈 내 맘을 사로잡는 댄싱 그 화려한 솜씨 너의 그 이기적인 맵시 그 아찔한 섹시 리듬에 몸을 맡겨 나 Yeah Yeah 넌 나의 댄싱 퀸 (I don’t care what anyone thinks Cause you’re the one who makes me dance) 누가 뭐래도 영원히 (You’’re one the who makes me sing. Can’’t nobody be my dancing queen but you.) 내 마음속의 스타 (I get the “chills” when I see you move, See you groove) 넌 나의 hero 넌 나의 hero 넌 나의 hero (The way you shake your body Is “Look at me everybody!” Your dancing makes me “hot”.) 댄싱 그 화려한 댄싱 니 이기적인 맵시 그 아찔한 섹시 리듬에 몸을 맡겨 나 Yeah 내 맘을 사로잡는 댄싱 그 화려한 솜씨 너의 그 이기적인 맵시 그 아찔한 섹시 숨 막힐 듯한 너 Yeah Bring it on 파티 젊음을 불태울 댄싱파티 모두 다 함께 해 파티 젊음을 불태울 댄싱파티 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop